


Disney Totally Made This Shit Look Easier [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, No really this is a princess diaries AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Disney Totally Made This Shit Look Easier" by paperclipbitch.</p><p>"In which Quinn receives some unexpected news and a country to govern, Kurt doesn’t receive any kind of ceremonial hat, and being a monarch turns out to be nothing like <i>Hamlet</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Totally Made This Shit Look Easier [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disney Totally Made This Shit Look Easier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422748) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



Length: 27:20  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/disney%20totally%20made%20this%20shit%20look%20easier.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! And used to fill my "au: royalty/aristocracy/feudal" square for BINGO on trope_bingo! \0/!!!! FINALLYYYY.


End file.
